GMAD and Kingdom Hearts Side Story: The View From Ami
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Just a side story to my GMAD and Kingdom Hearts story I wrote a few weeks ago, rated t just to be safe. Name change, and HUGE SPOILERS FOR GMAD AND KINGDOM HEARTS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury. Kept having these dreams of a girl. A girl riding a Nightfury. Going on crazy adventures. All with her friends by her side.  
She didn't know what these dreams meant. The girl felt… familiar. Like she knew her. Who was she? And why did she ride a Nightfury? Ami had to figure out these questions. Ami woke up from her most recent dream. And ran over to Rei's temple. Having forgotten about the senshi meeting. And being almost as late as Usagi was.

"Ami." Rei said. "I think I've figured out about your dreams you've been having lately." Ami peeked up.  
"Really?" Ami asked. Rei nodded. Minako gestured for her to sit down. "Who is she?" Rei took in a deep breath.  
"So, you know how we have figured out that we all have older sisters, and we were sent to the moon to protect Serenity?" Rei asked. Ami nodded.  
"Hai, what does this have to do with this?" Ami asked curiously. "I know we need to find them but…"  
"That girl is your sister." Mokoto said. Ami nearly fell out of her seat.  
"NANI!" Ami cried out in suprise. "That girl can't possibly be my sister."  
Michiru walked up to Ami, putting her hand on her comfortingly. "That's how we all felt when we found out who our sisters were." She reminded kindly. Ami was still in denial. How could she be related to a GMAD guardian?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND MY OC'S ZILLA, AND HEAREBEL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON GMAD AND KINGDOM HEARTS: THE VIEW FROM AMI_

 _"That girl is your sister." Mokoto said. Ami nearly fell out of her seat._  
 _"NANI!" Ami cried out in surprise. "That girl can't possibly be my sister."_  
 _Michiru walked up to Ami, putting her hand on her comfortingly. "That's how we all felt when we found out who our sisters were." She reminded kindly. Ami was still in denial. How could she be related to a GMAD guardian?_

* * *

"I still can't believe…." Ami said, stopping in mid sentence.

"Well, you'd better, the sacred fire never lies." Rei said.  
"All the inner senshi will be going to reunite Ami with her sister." Usagi declared. The inners nodded.  
"What about us?" Hotaru asked.  
"The outters need to stay to protect Tokyo." Usagi said. "Its not a good idea to leave Tokyo unprotected while we go away, we made that mistake once. Were not doing it again."  
"Maybe just bring one or two of us?" Haruka suggested. Usagi shook her head stubbornly.  
"No, the GMAD guardians are no pushovers." Rei said. "And I doubt they'd appreciate us bringing backup." The outer senshi looked at one another.

"Alright." Setsuna said. "We'll stay here."

"But, Setsuna." Haruka said. "What if something goes wrong?"  
"Nothing will go wrong, Haruka." Usagi insisted. "Mamoru will be staying, as seeing I plan to appear as Princess Serenity."

"USAGI!" Minako cried. "That's not a good move." "Especially if the guy Rei-chan saw in the fire is as evil as he appeared."  
"Minako, I can take care of myself just fine without help from Mamo-chan." Usagi insisted. "Besides. It's time we leave for Hallow Bastion."  
The inner senshi nodded. "Right." Ami said. Excited to meet her sister. "Let's go."  
"Ja Ne." The outer senshi said.  
"And good luck, Koneko, I here its dangerous in other worlds." Haruka warned. "Mass darknesses than what we have seen here."  
Usagi nodded. "Hai." She replied. "I'll be careful."  
"We all will." Ami said. "Especially if what we're about to get into is as dangerous as I suspect." The inner Senshi nodded in agreement.  
The group walked outside. The inner senshi gathered in a circle, and transformed, before teleporting to Hollow Bastion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!

* * *

 **SPOILER WARNINGS FROM HERE ON OUT! READ GMAD AND KINGDOM HEARTS BEFORE CONTINUING!  
**

* * *

 _Previously on GMAD and Kingdom Hearts Side Story: the view from Ami_  
 _"We all will." Ami said. "Especially if what we're about to get into is as dangerous as I suspect." The inner Senshi nodded in agreement._  
 _The group walked outside. The inner senshi gathered in a circle, and transformed, before teleporting to Hollow Bastion._

* * *

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and their princess Serenity, took a look at the ruins of the once beautiful world. And they were reminded of their trip to Crystal Tokyo. They heard cries of battle not far off from their location. "That's probably her." Jupiter said. The senshi nodded in agreement.

"Hai." Venus agreed. "Let's follow that sound." "And find out who had dared to attack a crowned princess."  
"Um, said crowned princess is a GMAD guardian." Mercury pointed out. "Probably not a pushover."  
"Mercury, you are aware that attacking the family of the family of the Moon princess guard is treason?" Sailor Mars reminded. "And punishable by death?"  
"Hai." Sailor Mercury said. "I am fully aware of this." Jupiter cleared her throat.

"We need to stop chatting, and find your sister, Mercury." She said. "Let's go." The girls nodded and took off, and arrived at the scene of the battle in record time.  
"Zilla, go find the princesses, and me and Rebel will take care of Zarif." Mercury's sister yelled. "Go find the princesses, and free them!" The lizard/ human thing nodded.  
"On it." The mutant replied. Mercury's sister, and the other girl lined up, back-to back. Both girls summoned a Keyblade. Mercury's sister Keyblade was similar to the design of oblivion, but had grey and silver streaks.

"You don't scare us Zarif!" The other girl called. "We've faced demons worse than you!" The second girl charged, as did Mercury's sister. Zarif shot two fire balls at the two girls. Mercury held in her breath in fear of her new found sisters safety. Mercury watched as the two girls occasionally switched strategies. From offensive from one, to defencive to another.  
"FOOLS!" Zarif yelled. "Your really think you can use the same strategy repeatedly?! I am the fathers of all evils!" The two girls looked at one another, obviously not impressed with Zarif's claims. "Now, BOW BEFORE ME!"  
And that was when the Senshi showed themselves, in a blinding white light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
SPOILER WARNINGS FOR GMAD AND KINGDOM HEARTS! PLEASE READ BEFORE GOING ON!

* * *

Previously and GMAD and Kingdom Hearts Side Story: The View From Ami

"You don't scare us Zarif!" The other girl called. "We've faced demons worse than you!" The second girl charged, as did Mercury's sister. Zarif shot two fire balls at the two girls. Mercury held in her breath in fear of her new found sisters safety. Mercury watched as the two girls occasionally switched strategies. From offensive from one, to defencive to another.  
"FOOLS!" Zarif yelled. "Your really think you can use the same strategy repeatedly?! I am the fathers of all evils!" The two girls looked at one another, obviously not impressed with Zarif's claims. "Now, BOW BEFORE ME!"  
And that was when the Senshi showed themselves, in a blinding white light.

* * *

As soon as the bright white light let down, Sailor Mercury saw the stunned face on her sister and the other girl fighting beside her. "Go on, Mercury, we've finally found you sister." Her princess said. She turned to Zarif. "Zarif, you have committed the greatest crime, attacking the family of a Sailor Senshi."  
"I-I apologize my lady." Zarif said. "I was unaware of her family relations." Serenity glared at him, and her glare was probably the most terrifying thing Sailor Mercury had seen. And it was probably the same for Zarif.  
"Go on, Sailor Mercury." Serenity said. "We have finally found your sister." Sailor Mercury took in a deep breath in, and approached her sister.  
"Laural, I am so happy we found you." She said. Sailor Mercury saw the look of utter confusion on Laural's face.

"I-I don't understand." Laural said. "I'm just a-"  
"Crowned princess to the planet Mercury." 'Does she not remember her past life?' Sailor Mercury thought, upset. "And I'm sure mother would be looking down at you with pride."  
Laural, and her friend just stood there looking stunned. "I can't be a crowned princess." Laural said. "I'm just a GMAD guardian, doing my best to protect the worlds." The Senshi and Serenity smiled.  
"And you have done just that." Her princess said. "We have an offer for you. You can either continue your life as a guardian, or come home with us, and live out a peaceful life." The other girl looked at Laural expectantly.  
"I'm going to have to decline, GMAD means too much to me to just up and leave." Laural said.  
"A wise choice" Sailor Mars said. "I see more trouble up ahead, and I can tell you are involved."  
"I'm sorry, sis- but I can't just up and abandon GMAD, I have too many friends to just up and leave like your suggesting." Laural said, looking straight into her sister's eyes and said. "If you don't mind me calling you that…" Sailor Mercury smiled with pride.  
"It makes me proud to call you my sister." She replied. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Don't you have a mission to attend to?" Jupiter asked.  
"What about Zarif?" Laural asked.  
"We'll take care of him." Jupiter said. Laural nodded, and her and her friend ran to catch up to their scaley friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON GMAD AND KINGDOM HEARTS SIDE STORY, THE VIEW FROM AMI.

"And you have done just that." Her princess said. "We have an offer for you. You can either continue your life as a guardian, or come home with us, and live out a peaceful life." The other girl looked at Laural expectantly.  
"I'm going to have to decline, GMAD means too much to me to just up and leave." Laural said.  
"A wise choice" Sailor Mars said. "I see more trouble up ahead, and I can tell you are involved."  
"I'm sorry, sis- but I can't just up and abandon GMAD, I have too many friends to just up and leave like your suggesting." Laural said, looking straight into her sister's eyes and said. "If you don't mind me calling you that…" Sailor Mercury smiled with pride.  
"It makes me proud to call you my sister." She replied. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Don't you have a mission to attend to?" Jupiter asked.  
"What about Zarif?" Laural asked.  
"We'll take care of him." Jupiter said. Laural nodded, and her and her friend ran to catch up to their scaley friend.

* * *

The senshi and Zarif fought. Sailor Mercury couldn't help but to finally understand why her sister and her friend was having so much trouble. Their fight continued. Both the Senshi and Zarif fought valiantly. Until Sailor Mercury was noticing something was different about his eyes. They were golden, and not the usual pitch black.

He suddenly up and left. She knew where he was going: to find her sister. And Sailor Mercury was not about to let that happen. "Minna! We need to find Laural and her friend!" She yelled. Everyone nodded.  
"Right!" The group yelled. The senshi ran into the ruined castle, in the same direction they saw Laural and her friend run to. Sailor Mercury pulled down her visor, and scanned the area. Found her! Laural and her friend were headed into the thron room. Their lizzard freind nowhere to be seen.

Zarif caught Laural off guard, pinning her to the wall. Sailor Mercury inahiled, and called out. "SIS!" Thankfully before she could get the warrning out to her sister that Zarif was posessed, Laural kicked him in the stumach, sending him flying backwards. His golden eyes, went back to his normal, void black. Just realising where he was, he got up and flead. Laural sighed in releafe.  
"Let's go, Rebel." Laural said. "Our job here is done." Rebel nodded, and followed her freind out to the gummi ship.


	6. AN: SEQUEL maybe

so, since i've finished this one, how would you guys feel about a sequel? Let me know in your reviews.


End file.
